Filling The Void
by Field Crescent
Summary: It's been almost a year since the shikon jewel has been completed; Kagome hasn't seen Inuyasha since. She has given up hope on ever being happy again. That is, until Inuyasha appears at her window one night. INU x KAG one-shot


**Hello :)**

**Usually I don't care for this pairing but I really liked the idea for this story and decided to do it. I'm sick right now so I've had alot of free time. (Most of it has been spent watching TV, writing, and drinking large amounts of tea) I liked writing this so I hope you like reading it. **

* * *

_I can't believe it has been almost a year_

Kagome slumped in her desk, burying her head in her arms. Ever since the shikon jewel had been put back together, her life lost it's spark. Something that was supposed to be so joyous ended up destroying everything that she had.

_"Inuyasha, I thought you weren't going to use the jewel like this."_

_Inuyasha glanced over at her for a moment before rolling his eyes. "What's a better use?" he scoffed. "I'm going to become a full demon, Kagome. Finally."  
_

_"We spent so much time trying to find all of the shards and it is being wasted on your greed?" Kagome couldn't believe what she heard._

_"I'm doing it, Kagome."_

_Her bottom lip quivered as she watched him twirl the jewel and necklace around his finger. There was a satisfied smirk on his face; He obviously didn't care what she thought._

_He obviously had no intention on changing his mind._

_"F-Fine, Inuyasha," she said slowly. "I don't care anymore."_

_She turned around in a huff, stomping in the direction of the well. _

_Inuyasha seemed to snap back to reality for a moment. He looked up from the necklace and scowled. "Kagomeeee! You're not leaving are you?"_

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran after her. "Kagome, I---"_

_"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome muttered. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT."_

_Inuyasha groaned in pain and he fell to the hard forest floor. Kagome took the opportunity to escape and quickly hurried off toward the well._

_As she jumped in to the well, the thought that she might never return didn't cross her mind at all. The fact was, she didn't care._

_At least at that moment._

"Kagome? Kag-ooooooooome."

She snapped back to reality to see Eri staring at her, eyes wide.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Eri asked worriedly. "The bell rang a few minutes ago. Did you break up your boyfriend or something? You just haven't been the same for the past few months. Why don't you talk about it?"

"Eri, I'm just tired," Kagome mumbled weakly. "I-I haven't been sleeping well."

"Lumpy mattress?"

Kagome forced a laugh and nodded. "Yep, that's it. I ought to get a new one, eh?"

She grabbed her books and made her way out of the crowded classroom. Eri followed closely after her.

"Do you want to hang out me and Yuka and Ayumi later? We're going to the theatre, and I'm sure some cute boys will be there---"

"No, I think I'm just going home for the night. I need sleep."

Through anyone's point of view, it would seem like Kagome was just being a stick in the mud; dragging herself down. In reality, it was just the lack of motivation that kept her down.

To say the least, she missed Inuyasha. She missed Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. She missed the dangers and risks her life used to revolve around. She missed it all.

* * *

Kagome got home and threw her backpack on to her bedroom floor. 

She had gotten used to the routine: come home, throw her backpack on the floor, lay on the bed, stare at the ceiling all night. Even after a year, she was not used to it. She was a shell now; her soul was long gone, stuck in the feudal era where it belonged. Where **she **belonged.

Kagome wanted to be mad at Inuyasha. She wanted to hate him for his greed and hate him for his lack of concern. But she couldn't quite bring herself to say she hated him at all.

It was the complete opposite, actually. In reality, she knew she was in love with him. She didn't even need to deny it.

But it didn't matter anymore. Her life in the feudal era was all in the past. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou... they were all history; all parts of her memories that she would never see with her own eyes ever again.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying in vain to fall asleep. Passing the time was not easy. It was all so foreign to her; she never had to _search _for something to do or a way to occupy herself.

She threw her blankets over her head and buried her face in the pillow.

_Maybe I should've went with Eri _Kagome thought. _This is way too boring---_

There was a loud pounding noise on the roof. Kagome shot up from her bed, staring up at the ceiling through the dark. She could hear light patting noises going across the house. She threw the sheets off of her body as the noise began to become louder. It seemed to be right over her by the time she had scrambled out of bed. Her hands shot under the bed and she grabbed for her bow and arrows. She felt the stiff material of her backpack and pulled it out, immediately grabbing an arrow and loading it in to her bow.

She pointed it at the window as a shadow appeared. It looked human, but Kagome doubted that it was. She had yet to encounter a demon that came through the well, but she didn't eliminate the possibility. What kind of human sneaks around on someones roof anyway?

The shadow gripped the edge of the window and began to slide it open.

"Kagome?" it called out. "Kagome, I know you're in here."

She stayed silent. The mystery person/thing sighed, "Kagome, I can smell you in here. Come on, I just want to talk to you, okay?!"

It was then that Kagome was able to recognise the voice; It was that cocky, impatient tone that she had known for so long.

"Inuyasha?" she said quietly.

"Kagome!"

Before Kagome could comprehend what was happening, the shadow whizzed past her head, the light was turned on, and a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her body. Her bow fell from her hands, clanking against the floor noisily. She looked up and stared in those oh-so-familiar amber coloured eyes.

Inuyasha...

"I missed you," she blurted out.

Inuyasha stared at her for a second before smiling, "I missed you too."

They sat in silence until Kagome spoke up once more, "So, um... Did you-- become a---"

"No," Inuyasha's smile faltered. "I thought about it, and... well... I guess- maybe..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine," Inuyasha snapped. "You were right. I was being greedy and inconsiderate. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am," Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for apologising, I know it must've taken a big bite out of your dignity."

"Damn right," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome couldn't control the huge grin on her face. No matter how cocky and rude Inuyasha could be, she couldn't deny the fact that she was absolutely delighted to see him again. It seemed like the hole in her heart had finally been refilled. She looked up once more to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"I really did miss you," he said slowly. "It just hasn't been the same not having you around."

"I felt the same way," Kagome said.

"And--I... Well, I was wondering if you would come back? I mean, if you're not still mad at me--"

"I'd love to," Kagome said quickly. "And I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. The truth is---"

Kagome stopped. Was this really the time to confess how she felt about him? What if he didn't feel the same way? Then she definitely couldn't go back.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well--- I... um... Inuyasha, I l-- um, I LO--"

"Spit it out already, Kagome," Inuyasha growled impatiently. "I don't have all day to listen to you---"

"Fine! I love you!" Kagome yelled. "I love you, you inconsiderate, ignorant bastard!"

She stared at him expectantly, watching as his eyes went blank. "Y-You love me?"

"Yes!" Kagome sighed, throwing her hands in to the air.

Inuyasha's cheeks began to turn pink, and he smiled slowly. "Kagome, I love you too."

Kagome smiled so hard that her mouth began to hurt, and without thinking she pounced forward and pressed her lips against his.

_He loves me AND I made him blush! _She thought, laughing inwardly.

Inuyasha pushed her back against the wall, straddling her and tangling his fingers in her long raven locks. Kagome kept her arms latched tightly around his waist, pulling him even closer to her.

Inuyasha pulled back after a few long moments and smiled. "Hey, we better get to Miroku, Sango and Shippou. They are waiting for us."

"You planned this?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did," Inuyasha replied, standing up and pulling her with him. "And, um, do you think we can get some ramen before we go? I haven't had any in forever."

"Of course!" Kagome grinned.

* * *

"Hey, Sango? Miroku? Shippou? I'm back!" Inuyasha called as he and Kagome walked in to the hut. "Kaede?" 

Shippou looked up from his bowl of rice. "Inuyasha? Did you get Kagome---"

A huge smile took over his features when he noticed his surrogate mother standing beside the demon. "KAGOME!"

Kagome dropped her backpack to the floor and caught the kitsune as he dove in to her arms.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" he cried, squeezing her tighter than he ever had.

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad I'm back too."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Pleaseee remember to review too :P**


End file.
